Catch Me
by Purple Staplers
Summary: Bella is a dancer. Edward is a dancer. Edward hates Bella. Bella hates Edward. But when the two are forced to come together with their dance careers on the line, can the hate dissolve? Will love blossom? Can they really have it all? BxE.
1. Nice Comeback Hannah Montana

**So, new story. Not like anything I've done before. I'm so out of my league....**

**I've selected non-Twilight Actors/actresses for the following: Bella, Edward, Alice, Rosalie. You can see who I've picked by visting my Polyvore page. Link on profile.**

**luvluvluv,  
Staplers**

* * *

﻿**Chapter 1 - Nice Comeback Hannah Montana**

**(Bella's point of view.)**

I exited the dressing room, exhausted from practice. After dancing for two hours straight, I was ready to just lie down, relax, and hang out with my boyfriend, Emmett McCarty.

Due to my daydreaming, I bumped into my worst enemy. Edward Anthony Cullen. I was carrying a few textbooks, as I had been studying on the subway before I had to dance. My text books and duffel bag spilled on the floor, along with the sweater hanging on my arm. Edward, being his jerk self, hadn't fallen over and he was chuckling.

"Yeah, nice one, Cullen." I scoffed.

"Looks like the ugly duckling still hasn't turned into a swan. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a class to attend," Edward said

"Whatever." I retorted.

"Nice comeback, Hannah Montana."

And then, Edward walked off, waiting outside the door frame.

"Wh-what? The almighty Edward Cullen needs help with his dancing?" I asked, faking shock.

"No. I have my testing earlier than you do." Edward answered defensively.

"Riiiight. And your sister isn't my best friend. Well, see you tonight at dinner!"

I turned around and walked away, running down the stairs. I spotted a bright yellow Porsche and immediately knew who was waiting for me.

Alice Cullen. My best friend. And the sister of my worst enemy. She was like my sister. You'd think growing up in New York, a majorly over-populated city, that it'd be easy to make friends. But nobody wanted to be friends with the plain girl with frizzy, uncontrollable hair who, unlike every other girl, refused to wear the colour pink. Ever. They all wanted to be ballerinas, I wanted to be a scientist. They wore their hair in pigtails, I wore mine in a single ponytail. They could see perfect, I needed glasses.

Then my mom got me started dancing when I was eight. And I fell in love with the art. Ever since my first lesson I knew this was what I wanted for myself. I still had no friends, but I had something to work for, strive for.

Two years later, in Grade Five, the Cullens came to my school. Edward and Alice. Who both immediately fell into step with the popular kids, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie. And Frizzabella was born. My ever fitting nickname, well, at least, it _was_. You know the drill, torment, torment, torment, blah, blah, blah. Anyway, I got to go to a dance camp in California on a scholarship of course, and guess who else went? Edward Cullen. And his sister, who had to accompany him because her art camp got cancelled and her parents were visiting their friends in Prague. And guess who got assigned as my cabin-mate? Alice. We started out kind of not talking, and then she started a conversation with me when she was bored; it was real awkward at first, but after a half hour it was like we'd known each other forever.  
Turns out Alice was really a year older than me, but she had gotten held back in Grade 2 because she wouldn't stop fidgeting, was constantly hyper, and drew clothing designs all over her assignments. She told me about how she loved fashion and one day hoped to go into it, and I talked about my dance dreams. Turns out she wasn't very good at dancing. And she kind of knew that I wasn't good at fashion. So we made a deal. And somewhere in between the second week of July and the first week of August, we became best friends. I taught her to pirouette, she taught me how to use the miracle that was a straightening iron. She started doing things to my clothes, altering them to look better. She dyed one of my shirts pink, but I wore it anyway. And when we got back to New York, I got contact lenses, Then she introduced me to all the popular kids. And they liked me.

And now I'm dating Emmett McCarty. And Alice and Jasper Hale are "subtly" flirting. Rosalie (Jasper's twin) is single, and likes it that way. And Edward is just...I'm not sure. I'm officially a senior at Manhattan High, a prestigious private school. Only partial scholarship this time, my Dad got promoted to Chief of the NYPD. Renee, my mother, got a divorce form my dad when I was nine, and moved to Florida for a while. Of course, Alice predicted that they would be together again a few years later. On the exact day she said that, but three years later, Renee came back and Charlie pretended it was no big deal. With Renee's cupcake store bringing a lot of cash, I got to go to the same school as my friends.

I walked over to the Porsche, where Alice was chatting with a particualy cute guy. See, The Cullens, well, all my friends really, had these cars that just screamed for attention. And with a girl as pretty as Alice at the wheel...you get the picture.

"Yep. It's a 911 Turbo. I saw one while my family was in Italy and fell in love," Alice was explaining.

Italy. I remember that trip. Edward got all suicidal and tried to jump off a bridge but Alice and I jacked a car (yellow Porsche) and stopped him right as he was about to jump. He got a whole lot of profanity from both of us. Back when we still liked each other. I don't know how or why, but me and Edward used to be friends. Everyone seemed to think that was had a thing for each other. I liked him, but i didn't dare tell anybody. Then over the summer we didn't talk, and he started acting different. And then he started going out with Jessica Stanley, a total whore. Who hated me. And then we just kind of developed this hatred for each other. I mean, he practically broke my heart, what else was I supposed to do? Tell Oprah?

"Ali! I didn't know you were going to wait for me!" I shouted, smiling.

"Oh, hey Bella. Ready to go?" Alice said, already in the driver's seat.

"Alice, I'm driving."

"Fiiiiiine." She whined

I got into the driver's side and in minutes we were stuck in a classic New York traffic jam.

"We've been waiting forever!" Alice complained.

"Alice, it's been five minutes," I said, rolling my eyes at her typical Alice style impatience.

"Ughh, when will this torment end?!" Alice groaned dramatically, jumping and hitting her head on the window when she heard a car honk.

"Seriously? You've lived here for what, six? Seven years now? And you still aren't used to that?"

"I come form a small town. In Washington. With a population of 3,000 people. It's not my fault."

"Whatever. Anyway, so did you get that guy's number. He was cute."

"No, you were just taking too long and I was bored."

"Well, sorry! You're brother tripped me in the hallway. Where are we going anyway?"

"The townhouse."

The townhouse was really two townhouses that had been renovated into one. It was four stories, Carlisle and Esme (Edward and Alice's parents) had the top floor, Alice had the third, Edward had the second, and the main floor was shared as a family space.

My apartment was a few blocks away, a little building on the outskirts of a rich neighbourhood. We'd originally lived by Tribecca, but made the move to the Manhattan/Upper East Side area when I started high school. Alice and I planned to share a dorm wherever we went to school. We already had picked out which colleges we would apply to, given each other our lists, and created one list that we photocopied and now had hung by our computers.

After about an hour, we had made it to the house. I parked the card and we got out. Esme was watering her flowerpts, which hung in baskets outside the window sills.

"Hi Alice. Oh, Bella! How nice to see you." Esme greeted, air-kissing both of us.

"Hey Mom," Alice chirped, walking up the steps.

"Hi Esme," I said, waving, before following Alice into the house.

From there we went into the kitchen, Alice pouring strawberries into a bowl while I poured sugar into another one. Alice used to pour the sugar, but she usually just ended up eating it, so we switched jobs. After we put the stuff away we took the food up to her floor, where we sat down on the couch in her living room.

"Hey, can I take a shower? I don't want to be all yucky on your couch." I asked.

"Mmhm. You know where everything is. When you come out I wanna show you some new sketches I drew for you." Alice answered, waving me away.

I got up and grabbed a fuzzy lime green towel before entering her pink bathroom. She had my favourite strawberry shampoo already on a shelf in her shower, along with at least ten more bottles under the sink. I took off my clothes and stepped into the shower, smiling as the warm water hit my skin.


	2. All The Imaginary Ones Left Him

**I really had fun writing this one....I didn't even know what a teddy bear lift was until last Tuesday. You learn something everyday.**

I have links to pics of the characters and their living situations on my profile.

**luvluvluv,  
Staplers**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - All the Imaginary Ones Left Him**

**-BPOV-**

As soon as I opened the bathroom door, a giant pillow was thrown at my face. I looked in the direction it had been thrown from. Edward.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Tripping me wasn't enough? You felt the need to hurl a pillow at my face now too?" I yelled.

"No. Alice stole my sheet music and I thought you were her." Edward stated calmly.

"Well, do I look like Alice? No. So next time, think before you throw!" I said loudly before throwing the pillow back at his head.

He stared at me wide-eyed as Alice flitted into the room, smirking. Then I looked down. My towel had fallen down and I was now stood, red-faced, in front of Edward Cullen in nothing but my underwear and bra. Something most girls actually dreamed of. I bent down to retrieve my towel and pulled it around me before walking up to Edward and slapping him in the face. I then walked of, Alice at my side, into her bedroom, and into her closet. She presented me with a outfit and I changed quickly. Alice grabbed some papers from the floor and grinned wickedly, grabbing my hand and towing me up to the fourth floor and from there, to the roof. She grinned again and handed me the papers.

Sheet music: Edward's sheet music. The ones that had caused all of this. I read the notes carefully, humming the complicated, beautifully intricate melody to myself.

"Since he humiliated you and then stared like a pig, I believe you should do the honours." Alice said, encouraging me. I looked down at the title.

_Goodbye Beautiful_

I scoffed and threw the papers into the air, letting them be free to go wherever they wanted. One of the less creative sheets simply slid down into a puddle. We started giggling wildly, slapping each other high 5's. Edward came up then, saw us, and saw his precious sheets dancing in the wind. He didn't even glance at us, instead choosing to run downstairs to retrieve the one sheet that was in the puddle.

Alice and I went inside and back to her floor, resuming our previous activities.

"What day is it Alice?" I asked.

"Friday. Sleepover day. As it has been for the past five and a half years." Alice stated.

"Okay. Listen...don't get mad...but I kind of invited Emmett over." I announced.

"Great, Edward needs a friend. All the imaginary ones left him and never came back."

"No. I mean, I invited him over to our sleepover."

"You did what? Bella! We were supposed to spend all night doing girl stuff. And now you invite Emmett over and it'll just be you and hormonal waves all night and I'll have to send Edward down when I can't get my bedroom door open because SOMEBODY wanted to play hanky panky with Emmett."

"Alice. Chill. I'll call him. But maybe just for a little bit?"

"Fine. But only fifteen minutes. And I'm making him watch Pride and Prejudice."

"But you know he doesn't understand that movie."

"Okay, okay, we'll play on the Wii. Just make sure he has his wrist strap on; I really like this tv."

I texted him the details and Alice showed me her sketches. They were nothing short of amazing. After a while we decided to change into our pyjamas and started jumping on the couch. The doorbell rang and we both proceeded down the stairs but Edward had already answered it. Damn that boy was fast.

Emmett and him were doing one of those weird boy handshakes when we reached him.

"Edward, if you could please stop pestering my boyfriend, that be great," I said coldly before grabbing Emmett and storming up to Alice's floor.

I kissed Emmett on the cheek and we turned on the Wii. Emmett was up first.

**-1 hour and a sprained wrist later-**

Alice and I waved as Edward drove Emmett home. We returned to her floor and painted each others nails. Hers hot pink with purple dots and mine sky blue with daisies. And then we ran out of ideas.

"Alice. What do you want to do?" I sighed.

"I don't know what do you want to do?" Alice asked.

"I don't know. Oh wait, I do! Guess. It involves pompoms and sitting down for six hours." I said.

"Okay. Ummm, oh let me guess. Hey Bella!"

"Hey what?"

"Introduce yourself!"

"No way!"

"Introduce yourself!"

"Okay! 1,2,3,4,5 my name is Bella and I say hi! 6,7,8,9,10 back it up and meet my friend! Hey Alice!"

"Hey what?"

"Introduce yourself!"

"No way."

"Introduce yourself!"

"Okay! 1,2,3,4,5 my name is Alice and I say hi!"

Alice then got up off the couch and proceeded to do a herky, back-flip and the splits. I just laughed and chucked a pillow at her head. We heard a car pull up and we both got up, thinking the same thing. We snuck up to Edwards floor and waited on opposing walls, facing each other. We'd watched the first four 'Bring It On' movies enough times that we'd memorized almost every move they did. We were trying out for Cheer Squad this year. God knows Alice needs a place where she can exert her energy and be overly excited.

We heard him reach his floor and we both jumped out, saying everything perfectly in synch with each other.

"Hey Edward!" We yelled.

"Hey what?" he asked, looking confused and annoyed. Then he realised what was happening.

"Introduce yourself!" We screamed.

"Please leave." Edward said, pushing us towards the stairs.

"Introduce yourself!"

"GET OUT!"

"Fine. But when something hard hits you in the head while you sleep tonight, it's gonna be a spirit stick," Alice hissed as we descended down the stairs.

When we reached her floor she brought me into her studio and I looked up routines from So You Think You Can Dance while she measured me. I watched the Bleeding Love one with Mark and Chelsea, my personal favourite, about twenty times. I was aiming to memorize and perfect it within the next month. But I needed a partner. I'd find one, I knew I would. Not to sound pretentious, but a lot of guys at my dance school wanted to be my partner.

Alice finished poking and prodding me and went to work on her sewing machine, while I decided to wander a bit. I went downstairs, where Esme was making three mugs of hot chocolate. She gave me a warm smile and asked if I could bring them up to Edward and Alice. I quickly drank mine and brought the other two up the stairs, first stopping at Alice's studio, and then making my way up to Edward's floor.

As soon as I got off the stairs I heard a faint melody coming from farther down the hall. I followed the music; Edward must be been playing his precious piano. I looked through the open door of the room. It was supposed to be a dance studio, but he insisted that the acoustics are great in there. So, he claimed it, and placed his piano in the room. I walked in, setting Edward's mug on the floor. I walked in front of his piano and peered at his face. His eyes were closed and there was a calm, happy expression on his face. I began to let the music flow through me, my body moving itself automatically. It stayed like this for a little bit, until the music stopped. About a minute after that, I heard Edward chuckle. I opened my eyes, not realising I'd closed them and gave him a mean stare.

"If you didn't think it was good, you could've just told me." I sighed.

"No. It was actually pretty good." Edward praised.

"Then why'd you laugh?" I asked, sounding the teeniest bit hurt.

"I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing at the fact that instead of just dropping of my hot chocolate, you had to dance."

"It's what I do Edward. I dance. I always have. I always will."

"Yeah, good luck getting into Julliard with that."

"Whatever," I said, sitting down. A few seconds later Edward came to join me, sitting less than a foot away from me.

"I need to ask you something." He said.

"No. I'm not going out with you." I said sarcastically.

"That's not what I was going to ask. I saw this routine online, and I just can't get it out of my head. I was wondering if you wanted to he- to he- to-"

"Help you with your dancing?" i said, rolling my eyes at his stubborn hesitance to ask for help.

"Yeah. I wasn't doing testing earlier."

"Why did you tell me that? "

"I don't know. There's no routine, Bella. I just need help. I haven't been doing very good lately. If I don't improve within the month, they're going to kick me out."

"What? That's horrible!"

"So will you? Just for old time's sake?"

"Sure."

He got up off the floor and held out his hand. I carefully placed a foot on his and grabbed his hand. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist before quickly jumping down.

"What was that?" Edward asked, sounding slightly shocked.

"That, my friend, was a teddy bear lift. Come on, if you want any chance of staying in that school, we need to revert to basics." I explained, " And first up, we have lifts. Partner work is a big part of our testing this year."

He just nodded and put his hand out again. I just sat back on the floor and grinned. And we tried again. And again. And again. And we kept trying until it was perfect.

We tried one last time before Alice stormed in. She walked in right as I was jumping onto his waist.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Alice shrieked.

I looked at Edward and smirked before jumping down. He simply left, taking his not-so-hot chocolate to his room.

"Alice, calm down. Edward needed help with his dancing. It's just a teddy bear lift," I said, patting her one the head before racing down the stairs.

When we got back to her floor she fitted the outfit on me. She turned the TV to some music channel and started singing along with whatever came on, i joined in, improvising when we didn't know the words. An hour later, Edward came down and told us to shut up. So we sang louder.

Sometime that night we passed out.


	3. Three Out of Four

**OMG! I am SOO sorry for not updating for a month! But I've been so busy with school, and dance, and Youtube, and the list goes on and on. IT'S NOT MY FAULT MY TEACHERS GIVE OUT TOO MUCH HOMEWORK!! And then I just want to relax, and don't feel like writing. That or I forget. But anyway, I hope you like it. Do me a favour and tell me. In a review. I like reivews. They're like hugs. I enjoi hugs.**

I have links to pics of the characters and their living situations on my profile.

**ALSO, new oneshot coming up. It involves Bella, Edward, and a volcano. It's a piece of historical fiction I wrote for extra credit in my Humanities (English/Socials, don't ask) class. I'll post it as soon as possible, not that that means much with me....But seriously, I'll post it after I post this.**

**luvluvluv,  
Staplers**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Three Out of Four**

**-BPOV-**

I moved my head around, slowly opening my eyes and blinking a few times. I gulped a breath of air and smelt the most delicious scent in the world. This could only mean one thing; Esme Cullen was making a breakfast buffet.

You see, Esme was a caterer. She got all these glamorous events and stuff like that. She even did a celebrity wedding once. Oh, and she regularly works on the Gossip Girl set, making food for the cast and crew. Anyway, every time she came up with a new recipe, she would try it out on us. And she always did it on weekends, the same way she always made a breakfast buffet once a month. She was always changing which week she did it on, so it would be a surprise. I love this place. Sadly, I was the only one who could cook in my house, which is why we had a chef and a maid.

I looked over at Alice. She was still sleeping. Good. For such a tiny girl she could eat a lot, and I never got first dibs on breakfast. So, I did the obvious thing and got up really slowly and quietly before bolting down the stairs. Esme laughed when she saw me appear from the staircase and run to where the food was set up. I yelled a quick greeting before grabbing a plate and dishing up. As soon as I sat down with a plate full of waffles, sausages, bacon, eggs, strawberries and whipped cream, Edward entered the room. He gave me a groggy "Morning Bella," and grabbed a bunch of food. He sat down across from me and I grabbed the coffee jug, pouring both of us a cup. I put some sugar and cream inside, already knowing how he liked it. I set it down in front of him and he perked up a bit, taking a sip. Then he began acting like himself again.

We ate in silence, but a nice, non awkward silence. Twenty minutes later Alice came in and grabbed a plate for herself, sitting beside me and pouring some orange juice. I tried to steal a bite of her pancake and she growled. Yes, Alice Cullen _growled_ at me. I just laughed and finished my breakfast.

I put my plate in the kitchen, Edward following. We walked up the stairs and he stopped at Alice's floor with me.

"Would you mind helping me again? I know you want to jump me," Edward said, cockily.

"Excuse me? The only reason I helped you last night was because I was bored!" I replied.

"Right, it wasn't anything to do with my good looks?" Edward chuckled.

"Well it certainly wasn't for your personality!"

"Come on, Bella. We both know how badly you want me. I mean, the delight on your face when you hopped on my waist was pretty hard to miss."

"Are you freaking serious? I don't know what was wrong with me Edward. I mean, I actually thought, for an hour, a brief period of time last night, that something was different. I though you'd changed. But turns out you're still the cocky jerk you were 24 hours ago. Just leave me the hell alone!"

"Bella, calm down. No need to freak out."

"Freak out? _Freak out_? I am not freaking! If I was freaking out, I would've done this."

And, for the second time in less than 24 hours, I slapped Edward Cullen straight across the face. This time with so much force that it sounded like a thunder-clap. You could probably hear it outside. I know for a fact you could hear it downstairs.

"Bella, did you slap my idiot brother again?" Alice yelled from downstairs.

"Yeah," I said in a small voice.

"OW!" Edward screamed, a late reaction.

"Bye!" I chirped, as I ran down the stairs, straight into a hug from Alice.

I looked up at Esme, expecting to see a stern look on her face and her finger pointing to the door. But no, she was actually coming over, with her arms in a hugging position. She enveloped me in her arms and smiled at me.

"I heard what he said, he deserved it. I don't know where he's getting this attitude from. I think Carlisle and I need to have a little talk with him," Esme announced

Yep, that's right kids. Esme Cullen, the coolest mom in the entire state of New York, if not the entire world - probably the universe - just decided to discipline her son for getting slapped.

I truly love this family. Well, three out of four. Close enough.

After the hug broke, Alice dragged me upstairs and into her room for a change of clothing. Apparently we were going to shop today. Insert gag here.

"Alice, I have to go home after an hour. I need to finish my French project, plus I have to study for the English test we have on Monday," I said, laying down some rules.

"But I can't just have a time limit thrust onto my shopping instincts!" Alice complained.

"Well, it's that or nothing," I announced.

"Fine." Alice huffed, sounding like a child.

I smiled triumphantly as I slid on my shirt. I never usually won. I like it. But seriously though, everytime this happened I ended up in Barney's for three hours.

"Rose is coming, too. I told her we needed some girl time," Alice yelled from inside her closet.

"Really? Rose never hangs out with us anymore!" I yelled back.

"Yep!" Alice assured.

Rosalie, Rosalie, Rosalie Hale. We used to hate each other, but now she was like the pretty blonde sister every story seems to have at one point or another. Anyway, Rosalie had been sent to boarding school in England two years ago, after her parents found out about her notorious partying (which me and Alice had nothing to do with...cough cough). Anyway, while she was out on the town in London, a fashion photographer spotted her. She became a famous model all over Europe, and decided to stay another year in Europe. Which royally pissed off her parents, who didn't support her modelling career. Well they did, until they saw one of her racier shoots. Then they demanded her back home, which she refused. She had enough money left to pay the rest of her semester, so she paid for it herself, and came back to New York for a week to start the process of emancipating her parents. She came back (for good) this summer and took her parents to court for finalization. Anyway, she bought a condo by Central Park and was now getting some American spreads, most recently with Teen Vogue. Alice and I had always expected Rosalie to end up modelling. I mean, everybody did, with her blonde hair and blue eyes combo, she was a shoe-in. But it was her body combined with her face that made it possible. Everybody loved Rose. Well, it was more like all the boys liked her, and all the girls were jealous of her. Except me and Alice, her best friends. Most of her summer was put aside to get work, so we barely ever saw her, so when she had time to come with us, it was extra special.

Rose would be much less busy when school started on Tuesday. She would have meetings some days, but the only real work days were Friday night and Saturday. She had Sunday off, but she needed it for homework. Just having her back was the important thing, though.

And, due to the fact that Rose was no longer part of her family, the Hale parents were so scared of losing Jasper they pretty much let him do whatever he wanted. But he was the quiet one of our group, so that didn't really do much for him. He stayed at Rosalie's place every other weekend. Which was good, because the only sad thing for her about leaving her family was leaving Jasper. They were twins, so they had this freaky bond thing going on. Just like Alice and Edward. I mean the twin thing, not the bonding thing.

Alice's phone started ringing and she picked it up immediately. I decided to use her laptop while she was on the phone. You see, Alice was one of those people who wasted her phone-call minutes on ten minute conversations. I needed to check my email anyway.

I logged into my hotmail and looked at my inbox.

**20 NEW MESSAGES**

I clicked the first one. Oh! It was my class schedule for the semester. I glanced at it.

**Swan, Bella. -SENIOR**

**Homeroom: Mrs. Mancini**

**1st Period: English Honours 12, Lombardi ROOM 127**

**2nd Period: Math 12, Johnston ROOM 117**

**3rd Period: Dance 11&12, Channing STUDIO 2**

**LUNCH BLOCK B**

**4th Period: French 12, Ambler ROOM 167**

**5th Period: Biology 12, Baker ROOM 148**

I screamed. Alice ran out of the closet, phone to her ear.

"What was that?!" Alice yelled.

"I don't have to take PE this semester!!" I screamed.

"Seriously? That's it? Hey, can you check mine and compare them?"

"Sure."

I logged out of my account after printing my schedule, and logged onto Alice's. Alice trusted me with all her passwords. Well, she also trusted Jasper and Rosalie with them. Anyhoo, Alices said:

**Cullen, Alice. -SENIOR**

**Homeroom: Mrs. Mancini**

**1st Period: Math Honours 12, Johnston ROOM 117**

**2nd Period: Physics 12, Dixie ROOM 149**

**3rd Period: Visual Art 12, Wright ROOM 198**

**LUNCH BLOCK B**

**4th Period: French 12, Ambler ROOM 167**

**5th Period: Social Studies 12, Wickham ROOM 132**

"Alice! We have the same homeroom and lunch block! And we have French together!" I hollered in the general direction of the closet.

"Kay!" Alice shrieked.

I pressed the print button and got off the bed. I walked into the closet right as Alice was hanging up her phone. She gave me a huge grin before throwing a blazer at me and running down the stairs. I followed, not really knowing what to do. When I saw her at the doorway putting her shoes on, I realised we needed to go quick. I sprinted to the shoe closet -yes, shoe closet- and grabbed a pair of boots from the BELLA rack. Isn't that awesome? I stay here so much I have my own rack.

Alice waited until I finished zipping them up and we fled down the stairs and onto a street corner. She whistled, and stuck her hand out, causing three cabs to pull up. We went into the second one and we were off. Alice was incredibly good at flagging down cabs...

"So where are we even going?" I asked.

"Park Avenue." Alice said to the cab driver.

* * *

**So we cool? Yes? No? Please don't hate me. (whisper voice: click the green button....)**


	4. We Need To Talk

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!

**luvluvluv,  
Staplers**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – We Need To Talk  
****-BPOV-**

We arrived on Park and Alice paid the fare while I got out and looked for Rose. Which was actually quite a challenge. You know in movies how if they're in New York, the streets are always crowded? Yeah, that's not Hollywood crap. I finally spotted a blonde about Rosalie's height and tapped her on the back. Turns out it wasn't Rose. Just some blonde girl who was her height. I decided to just sit down on a bench and wait for Alice.

After a few minutes I felt something sharp and pointy pierce my foot.

"OW!" I yelped, looking up at the blonde woman who just stepped on me.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry!" she apologized, turning around.

I looked up at her face, glaring and scowling. But then I really looked at her face. I recognized her from somewhere...wait a minute...

"Rosalie?" I asked.

"Yeah, who wants to know?" Rosalie answered.

"Rose, it's me. It's Bella," I announced

"Bella?! Oh my gosh, you look so pretty! Sorry I didn't recognize you! You've gotten so gorgeous over the past two years!"

"Are you seriously calling me gorgeous? Look at you! You look amazing! Now come on, let's go find the little pixie."

"Fine. But first we're going out to lunch. My treat. I have lots of stories. And I'm sure you and Alice do, too."

We both laughed and went off in search of Alice.

The host sat us down at a lavish booth and handed us our menus. Rosalie whispered something at her before she walked away.

"What was that about?" Alice asked.

"Wait and see," Rosalie said simply.

"Okay, well, come on Rosalie, why don't you start your stories?" I suggested.

"Right, right. Okay, let's see...where do I begin? Well, let's take a trip two years back. First day of school. So, I got there courtesy of my aunt, and Jasper. Although Jasper didn't really contribute by driving or anything. He kind of just came, but still. We checked in with the office and brought my stuff up to my room. Hugs, goodbyes, all that good stuff. Anyway, after they left I met my first roommate. Bea Hollenbeck. Also known as the Headmaster's daughter. Her family had been running that place for years. So, automatically, she is super popular. Like, as popular as I was back in elementary school. Anyway, we got into a scuffle after the first week of school, I was in her way or something. Then later that day, she forced me out of our room and locked me out there. Something about needing to re-evaluate the room.

That's how I met my second roommate. Angel Santos. She was much nicer that Bea. Anyway, we got the housemother to make her open the door and she pulled the whole 'I didn't do anything wrong' crap. So then we got to go back in the room and Angel claimed the middle bed, right beside mine. Well, duh, but you know what I mean. So she became my boarding school bff. And calm down you guys, compared to you she's like an acquaintance.

I think you can figure out how it worked with me and Bea. I was a normal kid at that school. Well at least, I was, before the modeling thing happened. Which reminds me, I've never told you the full story to that," Rose spilled. "So, tell me all about how fabulous New York has been!"

"Well, Alice likes your brother," I thought out loud.

"And Bella's dating Emmett," Alice informed.

"Whoa, wait! Emmett McCarty? What happened to Edward? You two were perfect for each other!" Rose retorted.

"What are you on? Edward hates me! And I haven't showed any hesitation in returning the feeling! And anyway, he's a total jerk. I hope he falls off the Brooklyn Bridge," I stated.

"Even though he's my brother, I agree," Alice chimed.

"Really? But Bella, before I left, Edward told me he was falling for you."

"What?!" Alice and I yelled, getting some strange looks.

"Not by choice...I read his journal and then interrogated him about it later. He tried to deny it, but it was so obvious," Rosalie explained.

"That's...impossible. I highly doubt it," I murmured.

"Would I lie to you, Bella?" Rosalie inquired, looking me dead in the eye.

I just looked down at the table and began fiddling my fingers, having a thumb war with myself.

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter, Royce, asked.

"Um, yes. I think so," Alice answered hesitantly.

"I'll have the Voodoo Chicken Salad with iced tea to drink," Rosalie said.

"And I'll have the Tikka Masala Kabobs. Oh, and some ink lemonade," Alice stated.

"Alrighty, and you miss?" Royce inquired.

"I'll have the Strip Loin Steak with Red Wine Sauce and Coke to drink," I said, smiling at the waiter as I handed him my menu.

He began walking away when Rosalie grabbed his wrist, causing him to turn around.

"Guys. This is my surprise. His name is Royce King and he's my...boyfriend! We met while I was in Paris on business last summer. His dad owns this restaurant and wanted to open a new location there. I'll tell you the full details later," Rosalie announced.

"Oh my god!" Alice squealed.

"Congratulations, Rose. I'm sure you two will be happy together," I praised.

Rose smiled and got out of her chair to hug Royce. She gave him a quick peck before she sat down again.

"...and, I have another special surprise for my two favourite girls," Rosalie stated, reaching into her purse and pulling out two keys. One had a little rhinestone A on the square part and another had a little rhinestone B on it. She gave them to us with the corresponding initials and smiled.

"Keys? What are these for? Very cute, by the way," Alice commented.

"To my apartment. If you ever need anything and my phone isn't on or something, you can just come over and phone from there or wait for me," Rosalie said.

"Thanks," Alice and I muttered in unison.

"And this is just the beginning! I have more surprises for you at my place. We'll stop by there after we finish shopping...which might take until tomorrow," Rose laughed.

We caught up with each other, laughing and squealing. It was like no time had passed at all. But, despite everything that was going on, all I could think about was Edward. How was it possible that he'd been falling for me? How could I not have noticed?

My train of thought was cut short when Royce brought our food. We ate with small amounts of chatter and when we were done, Rose went to pay the bill and we left.

**Xxx 3 hours later xXx**

We hopped in another cab and soon enough we were at Rosalie's condo. She led us through the posh lobby and into the elevator, and from there into her place. It was beautiful. She had a living room with white walls and a hardwood floor, with a purple couch and love seat and a huge flat screen on the wall.

Her bedroom kinda had the same thing going on, and her bathroom was purple and white too.

"I think I've figured out your favourite colours, Rose," I yelled.

I heard her laughter coming from the kitchen. I walked in and Rose had two bags in her hands. One pink, one blue. She handed me the blue one and Alice grabbed the pink one. I let Alice open hers first.

"Oh my god, you got me scarves! I love scarves! Especially from Europe," Alice shrieked.

"Go on, open yours Bella!" Rosalie encouraged.

I opened the bag and pulled out a book set. They were the Harry Potter books, all of which were autographed by J.K. Rowling and the stars of the movies.

"I was going to get you Jane Austen's but she's kind of, you know, dead," Rose explained.

"No, no. It's great. Thanks Rose," I said.

"No problemo," Rosalie mumbled.

We ended up watching scary movies the rest of the day and then Alice dropped me off at home.

I opened the door and walked over to the stairs.

"I'm home!" I yelled.

"Hi sweetie," My mom greeted as she came down the stairs, "How was Alice's?"

"Good. Same as always," I answered, climbing the stairs and entering my room.

I set my stuff down by my bed and went over to my chinchilla Rune's cage. I picked him up and let him down on my bed. He ran around for a bit and I heard somebody knock on my door. I set Rune back in his cage and turned the knob.

"Hey Bella...uh, we need to talk," Emmett announced as he walked in.

"Okay...about what?" I asked.

"About Rosalie," Emmett answered.

* * *

**So we cool? Yes? No? Please don't hate me. (whisper voice: click the green button....)**


	5. Just My Luck

Holla children. Sorry for not updating in a while. I'm not going to lie, I was lazy. But I was pretty busy too...... I always have a load of homework in Math, English and Socials...so sorry guys.

- Staplers

**

* * *

Chapter 5 -Just My Luck  
**

-BPOV-

I looked at Emmett with a questioning look on my face. What did he mean we needed to talk about Rose? I know that phrase meant something....from television....what was it.....

Oh yeah, it was the start of a breakup scene. Oh god, I really hoped that wasn't where this was going.......

" Okay, so what about Rosalie?", I asked

" Well, I need you to promise you won't get mad at me. I need you to listen without interrupting.", Emmett instructed

" Mmkay.", I hummed

" Before Rosalie left, we made out at this one party we were at. After that night I started to get feelings for Rosalie. The were getting stronger and stronger and then one day, she just left. For two years nobody knew about those feelings. But now, now that she's back in New York, my feelings are back. You have to understand that it's not my fault that they came back. I think we need to break up Bella."

" Okay. It's fine, I understand. And I don't think we were very serious anyway. This was more like one of those "we've been friends forever, let's see where this could go" kind of relationships. At least this isn't that awkward. Hug?"

" Sure."

Emmett hugged me, and not a boyfriend hug, but finally, one of those big brother hugs. I missed those hugs.

" You know, I think that's the most intelligent thing you've done.", I laughed.

Emmett left and I did......nothing. No crying or anything. Because t didn't actually hurt me. We were better as friends than if we were dating.

I heard my phone ring and I answered quickly,scrambling around to room to find unknown number.

" Hello?" I asked

" Bella?", someone said hesitantly

" Um....yeah. Who is this?" I inquired

" It doesn't matter. I have to tell you something."

" Who the frick is this?!"

" I love you."

…

The line went dead and I slowly drew my phone away from my ear. Who was that?! I called Alice, my speed dial #1.

" Hey.", Alice greeted

" Alice, the weirdest thing just happened to me.", I said

" What?", Alice asked

" Well, for one, Emmett and I broke up. And then some blocked number called me and this guy said he loved me."

" That is weird! Who do you think it could be?"

" I don't know who do you think it is?"

" Well, I'm gonna say Edward, cause he just passed me the phone right before you called me."

" Yeah right Alice. Can you believe we start school on Tuesday? It's officially the end of summer."

" Eww, don't depress me. Speaking of that, when are you coming over here?"

" Why am I coming over there?"

"Umm, hello, it's my end of summer blowout party tonight! And you only have like three hours to get ready."

" Oh! I completely forgot! What should I wear?"

" Yellow something. Perfect for summer and it'll look good with that slight hint of a tan you got. And I think yellow and white wold be good end of summer colours. You know, yellow for the sun, and then white to signal the start of a new school year, a clean slate. Try the yellow sun dress, the one we got like last week from Barney's. The strapless one. Oh wait, no, actually wear the halter one with the white trim. And your white flats. I'd tell you to do heels, bu tI'd rather not risk injury when we can avoid it."

" Thank you so much, Ali. I'm going to go take a shower! Bye!"

" White headband! Bye!"

I ran over to my closet and got said items. I hopped into the shower and stepped out as soon as the room was filled with the scent of strawberries. I changed into the dress and blow dried my hair. I curled it and tied it into a low side pony.

Some foundation, mascara and lipgloss and I was good to go. I phoned Alice to inform her I was coming over and grabbed a cardigan before jumping in a cab headed for the Cullen house.

I knocked on the door and Esme came out to greet me.

" Hi Bella. Alice is upstairs, sweetie.", Esme said

" Thanks Esme."

I jogged upstairs, checking my phone as I climbed. All of the sudden, I crashed into another body, and started to lose my balance. I flailed my arms and tried to reach for something. I felt my phone fly out of my hands and heard a high itched scream come soon after. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the fall.

And then...instead of horrendous amounts of pain, I fell into a pair of arms. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at my saviour. And saw a face I'd slapped less than twelve hours ago.

Edward smirked at me and carried me all the way upstairs before letting me down. Alice ran after him and rolled her eyes at him.

" Oh my gosh Bella, I am so sorry, but I guess that hitting me in the face with your phone kind of made up for it.", Alice said

So, to recap, I rammed into my best friend, almost fell down a staircase, only to be caught by my best friends brother ( who I'd recently learned used to have a huge crush on me, and pissed me off this morning.), and threw my probably now broken phone at my best friend's face. And the biggest party of the summer was starting here in an hour.

Just my luck.


End file.
